


【新快】夏天除了吹冷气还能做什么

by Turkeyyu



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkeyyu/pseuds/Turkeyyu
Summary: 有对Last Contact中一点细节的解释，时间线可视为后续
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 25





	【新快】夏天除了吹冷气还能做什么

**Author's Note:**

> 有对Last Contact中一点细节的解释，时间线可视为后续

工藤新一自夏日午后的睡梦中醒来。

两扇纸门外是细碎的虫鸣鸟叫，衬得四下一片寂静。风从缝隙里钻入，炙烤过的干燥气流扰动热度，形成一种微弱白噪音。

入目是黑羽快斗的睡脸，侧躺着面对这边，肩膀的曲线往下在侧腰塌陷，随着呼吸规律平缓地起伏。纯色背心在熟睡时翻来复去就蹭掉了肩带，小巧粉嫩的乳首若隐若现。

也许是刚睡醒的生理反应作祟。侦探鬼使神差地伸手将毫无防备的肉粒捻在指尖搓揉，压进胸膛里再拉扯出来，看它变得硬挺，没被照顾到的另一侧也将布料撑起一个小点。对方皱了皱眉仍沉在梦境里，无意识洩出细若蚊蝇的呻吟。

工藤没听清他说了些什么，倒是玩心大起，凑上去将乳尖舔吻得亮晶晶地泛着水光。又用牙齿轻轻地咬，刺痒难耐却不会疼痛，他自然把握得好。那显然被充分疼爱过的一侧红肿不已，被两指夹着肆意挤压玩弄，看上去可怜极了。

纵然意识不清，对方的身体似乎认得这给予自己快感的人，藏在每一吋肌肉血管里的记忆此刻都被挑起。侦探低头便能看见两个小帐篷，挺立的头部隔着贴身衣物蹭在一起，动一动便有舒适的电流袭来。被前液彻底浸湿的内裤附在性器上勾勒出每处筋脉和轮廓，能清楚感受到对方的形状。

但是不够。

慾望来得突然。他实在想插进恋人温暖迷人的后穴里，将满腹冲动与对方共享。回忆被带动湧现，蛰伏在热潮般的慾念里。他咽了口唾沫，感到喉咙一阵发紧，不由地调整呼吸避免惊动眼前的人，然后将手向下伸去。

……为了不要发生意外，大概得先帮对方打一次才行，毕竟他们谁上谁下从来没有固定频率，全看当天如何发展。

他褪下对方的内裤，性器弹动出来被温热掌心包裹，施点力圈住以后生着枪茧的虎口擦过龟头，一来二去让它变得越发坚挺。侦探边抚慰它，边为手中性器灼人的硬度切实感到兴奋。他喜欢恋人被自己勾起性慾的模样，不论是在身下承欢还是压着自己做爱，都喜欢。

柔软的指腹摩擦前端，另一只手自会阴顺着囊袋抚摸上来。他的指尖沿着系带来到冠状沟，感受到对方性器的抽动，射精的前兆。

黑羽呻吟一声，终于彻底清醒。他茫然地看着工藤，半晌才意识到现状般开口：“你偷袭我！”

工藤失笑将手上的精液呈给他看，五指并拢又展开，黏稠液体就在指缝间牵拉出摇摇欲坠的白丝。接着又用胯下蹭对方腿根。

“这么硬，满足它吧，好不好？”

黑羽边抱怨边顺从地拎出润滑液，报复般湿淋淋挤了他一手，顺着指缝流到手背。做完这些还鼓起脸颊佯装愠怒，没用半分力道地抬腿踢人。

怒气是假，被一番动作惹得脸红倒是真。

侦探倾身吻他，从眉宇、鼻樑骨，到反射性闭眼时轻轻颤动的眼睫。面上温柔得不行，食指却已经探进后穴，用圆润的指骨按摩内壁，模仿交合的动作来回抽送，脆弱部位受了刺激便紧缩起来，吸附着手指往深处带。扩张阶段总是漫长，似乎谁也没办法适应，共同经历让他绝不乐意给对方带来痛苦。

“放松点。”

“嗯……”

额头相抵，发丝扫过脸庞泛起一阵痒意。后颈是压迫感和安全感共享的区域，手搭上去微微施力便能将两人的距离消灭。

唇瓣厮磨间黑羽总会屏息，不论主动的是不是他自己。对于恋人一沉浸在亲吻就忘了呼吸，好像变回曾经情窦初开的少年，牵手都会脸红、扑克脸满是裂痕这件事，工藤得记得提醒对方吸个气。不过一吻结束看到他通红的脸急促喘息的胸膛，说实话也不失为一种良好体验。

他含吮对方湿软的舌尖，左手从一节节脊骨下滑至浅浅的腰窝，右手就往后穴里塞入第二根手指，曲起指节便能引来一阵颤栗。不必寻找，侦探相当熟悉那敏感的腺体躲在哪，压上去揉弄几下黑羽就攥着衣摆低声叫他，腰软得一塌糊涂。不久前才发洩过的性器再度勃起，颤抖着泌出前液。

“舒服吗？”工藤用脚背蹭他小腿，荫在室内冰冰凉凉的肌肤很快染上热度。他太喜欢对方这双腿了，覆着白西裤也好，掩在长裙下也罢，修长有力，怎样都好看——夹在自己腰际时格外魅惑人心，被顶得舒服了，脚趾就会紧紧蜷缩起来，细嫩的腿根绷紧到发颤。

黑羽笑着抬腿勾下他欲盖弥彰的内裤，挺起上半身吻侦探凸起的喉结，吐息喷洒在脖颈，有些痒。

“要你。你进来。”

夏日避暑胜地也许该是北海道，但他俩反倒逆着人流走，带着猫跑到稍南一些的静冈，在层峦叠嶂间寻一处僻静的传统民宿。塌塌米取代水泥，单层木造建筑安静得像动画里妖怪蛰居的林间小屋。

只是现下这静谧氛围里却掺杂着断断续续短促的呻吟，阳光铺满走廊也从隔扇夹缝间漏进室内，照亮了云雨中的一角。

原来半公开场合会让新一更兴奋吗？黑羽快斗揽着恋人脖颈，呼吸紊乱，承受比以往哪一次都来得猛烈的撞击。和室拉窗可没有什么锁，何况他们早先躺下时就没有关，本是想睡到被温暖日光吻醒的。

结果也差不多，只是吻他的人成了工藤新一。思及此他才意识到自己左胸膛肿胀不堪的乳尖，就是风轻轻掠去都敏感得不行，可想而知先前被怎样对待过。

难怪他的梦境突然就变得不可言说起来……

“新嗯、新一……”

侦探的慾望在他体内兴奋地勃动，肆意碾平每一处褶皱。尽管力道凶狠，动作依旧半点也不粗鲁，适当扩张过的后穴即使被这般折腾也没有疼痛产生。凿在身体里的是熟悉的人，闭上眼便能描绘出那上面每一条脉络，坚硬饱满的龟头怎样碾过他的前列腺往深处顶去。

快感堆积得太过了，黑羽眼角泛红在又一波浪潮里颠簸，攥着对方背上的衣服求他慢点。仿佛跌进一堆棉花糖里，任凭他挣扎也找不到支点，却是甜的。

“你挺喜欢的吧。”侦探说着亲亲他的眼睑、鼻樑，再从柔软的唇到覆着薄汗的锁骨。

他指的是黑羽硬得发疼的性器，看来相当精神。可惜它的主人双手都被压在塌塌米上，实在没办法得到抚慰，冷落在空气中颤巍巍挺立着。铃口泌出液体，流得柱身满是湿滑。明明上次间隔也不远，但他才进入半个头部就感到穴肉缠上来热情地绞紧自己，显然对方也兴致高昂。

腿被举到肩上，好在退役怪盗筋骨柔软依旧，腰椎尚且禁得住这样反折。侦探使坏地勾住他衣摆往下，那可怜的性器被兜进织物，随着每一次抽插颤动。射精慾望不断叠加，又终归差了点。他破碎的呻吟里逐渐染上哭腔，小声请求恋人摸摸自己。

“……一。”

“再等等。”

自尾椎蔓延到四肢百骸源源不绝的情潮快将他逼疯，眼底波光潋灩模糊了整个世界。侦探吻去他闭眼时顺着脸颊滑落的泪，松开对手腕的桎梏，指腹陷进肌肤抓紧腰枝又是一轮深插，追寻记忆中被完整裹覆时蚀骨的快感。有时他觉得不只是插入这种表面行为，而是对方在用最温柔的方式努力接纳自己的灵魂……令人动情、心醉。

汗水汇聚在下巴，又随着动作滴落进少年锁骨塌陷的凹窝。穴口磨得通红，像被情慾蒸熟的果实汁水淋漓，动作间仔细听还有无比羞耻的声音传出。工藤欺身叼着他颈部薄薄的肌肤留吻痕，点点殷红缀在白皙脖颈上很是显眼。

但是没关系，他们此行本就不会见到多少人。只是KID似乎对这些奇怪痕迹情有独钟，用爪子挠完还要咬，然后就被双方涨红了脸制止。

“呜……”

精液抵着前列腺射出，堵在穴口的性器往外退就混着其他液体从股间流下，水光粼粼湿滑一片。黑羽不知何时早已攀上高潮，小腹紧绷着双眼失神，胸膛急促起伏，工藤掀起背心就看见散布其上的白浊。他拿指尖抹去沾在乳首的那一点，黑羽就抖着身体往后缩，酥麻的电流窜遍全身。

“你又咬我。”黑羽闭着眼控诉道。持续高潮很累，和恋人进行亲密行为带来的心安与困倦一同湧现。眼角的薄红还未退去，彰显他此刻不过是佯怒，彻底削弱本就没有营造的气势。

“嗯。”

“这样穿衣服很——唔。”

侦探用一个吻把他的抗议堵住，抬手将对方上衣扒掉，沾了点浊液抹在腹肌，一笔一划划拉出个KS。

Kudou Shinichi。

“那就不要穿了？”

“喂……”

他胸口原先没有这么敏感，和工藤新一做多了反倒像被开发般，刺激狠了往后几天布料稍微摩擦到就会充血挺立起来，贴OK绷只会更难受——生理上压抑的烦闷，心理上被玩弄到这地步的羞耻，都有。

“已经这样了也没关系吧。”

侦探怜惜地揉捏那两点红樱，又俯下身用齿列轻轻摩擦它们，舌尖抵着用力吸吮，把两边都舔得晶亮。温热的口腔里无处可逃，黑羽似是再也受不了地摇头喊不要了，却退无可退，绵软的手也使不上力。

工藤自然是故意的，毕竟恋人被衣服刺激得路都走不好，拉着他袖口要求步伐放慢的样子真的很可爱。见好就收，他便放过那被折磨得艳红、彷彿要滴血的乳尖，去吻对方满是水光的眼角。

“好，好。别哭啦。”

他的手搭在对方腕骨边浅浅的凹窝摩挲，感受其下的脉搏逐渐和缓，平复了两人的心跳。

-

“喵呜——”

黑羽快斗原本被安抚得睡眼蒙眬，听见熟悉的猫叫伴随哒哒哒的声响疾速接近才猛然清醒。工藤新一急忙扯过衣服盖住对方一丝不挂的私处，才堪堪将裤子穿起，就看见白猫的身影出现在拉窗外的阳光里，大有要冲进来的姿态。

“KID……”侦探无奈地把猫拎在手上远离现场，过了一会只听见他的声音：“是饿了吗？”

“喵。”

……

黑羽盯着天花板好气又好笑，再也抵挡不住沉重的眼皮，迷迷糊糊中只感觉恋人又折回来，摇着手臂试图将他叫醒。

“不弄出来会发烧的。”侦探伸手捏捏黑羽的脸颊。

“唔……嗯。”

没什么作用。

工藤又凑上前吻他，好声好气地哄：“发烧了怎么玩滑翔翼，嗯？”

“……困，不想动。”黑羽侧过身一把扒住他，喜提人形抱枕。

“哎。”

侦探捉住黑羽伸出的手，索性将人打横抱去澡间。怪盗退役这几年体重终于有点长进，揽在怀里踏实多了。

交往后工藤新一才从他口中得知这段往事，关于静冈和滑翔翼。十几年前黑羽盗一为了儿子将来接任怪盗的潜在可能性，经常带他来这里的山区练习飞行。彼时黑羽快斗压根不知道滑翔翼所承载的意义，只当是娱乐，却还是好好学了起来。

然后在十七岁时，阴错阳差揹起纯白的翅膀。

怪盗基德的滑翔翼不似曾经练习的那样，正常标准是横向较宽，而父亲传承下的衣钵却与这大相迳庭，彷彿将一般滑翔翼转了九十度使用，更适合高速行进与转弯，飙出时速一百五十公里都不是问题。*

没有人生来就会操纵滑翔翼，金属骨架勒在肩胛与腰间如烧红的铁烙下印痕，也许一辈子都消不去。怪盗基德登场总带着它，创造次次不可思议的华丽演出，隔开自由与监狱的仅是这面布料。工藤新一只有蜗居在小孩身体里时领略过高空狂噪的气流，他攀紧怪盗臂膀看对方自如地落入天际，似要与风融为一体，整片天空都是他的舞台。

数年过去黑羽快斗终于卸下那身白衣，一口答应教他飞翔。于是静冈的练习场有了新的身影，回忆里挤入另一个人。

两次随对方来到这里，侦探的心境全然不同。想来当初许下的愿望也是有始有终。

背山面海而飞其实有种鸟类出巢的感觉，几步跨出去就只有耳畔呼啸的风陪伴走完剩下的路，在学会转弯以前可不能回头。这与夏威夷的飞机和船不太一样，没有舱室作保护壳，只有他的专属教练黑羽快斗。两个人在广袤的山海交界作背景板下渺小得像蝼蚁，靠在一起却能于无望中生出希望。

他们在风里肆意喊叫，几轮下来才发现喉咙开始发疼。黑羽快斗不愿意再操心自己的声带，他没有和别人并列飞行的经历，只想抛下所有顾忌放纵一回，却反倒被工藤新一催促着喝水——侦探不知从哪生出润喉糖，还是他一直以来习惯的那款。

黑羽相当熟稔于高空救人，因此工藤也不必担心什么，在对方身边尽管放胆就是了。他在落下悬崖的那刻紧张得手心都是汗，心脏快从嗓子眼跳出来，除了耳际狂乱暴噪的呼号脑中空白一片。地心引力拉着他下坠——下坠，恍惚间像置身林立高楼。

最后两架滑翔翼一前一后降落在沙滩上，迎面是咸腥的海风，侦探掩住对方双眼，凑到耳边小声说话。彼时游客不少，小孩抱起游泳圈踩着碎浪吵吵嚷嚷，黑羽却一字不漏地听懂了恋人的耳语。

工藤新一双脚陷进柔软的沙子里，说：

“好想抱着你飞。”

字句顺着炙热的气息在耳垂打转，窜入耳蜗里。

他想亲身感受怪盗身上经年累月的印痕，这会令人对自身的苦难感到好受一些。黑羽揉着他痠痛无比的肩背说谢谢，没说出的另一句“你不需要这样”也好好地被侦探接收到了。

我无法体会缩骨之痛……我只能吻你。

-

黑羽快斗最终还是在沉入水池前一刻醒了，避免清理到半路擦枪走火再来一发。他倒想过冬天和工藤新一在私人温泉里做爱，只是位子该颠倒一下，他在上面。

“晚上做什么？”黑羽懒洋洋道。双手环在侦探腰间，趴在他肩上嗅着淡淡的皂角香。千叶玫瑰、洋甘菊与青柠味萦绕在鼻尖，颇为安神。

“去山里走走吗？山脚下也有祭典可以玩。”

“好。”

他声音闷闷的，脸埋在对方颈间，喉间的震动便沿着肌肤相接的地方传递给侦探。

民宿主人热情地邀请两人参与镇上的盛会，他似乎认得黑羽，一声古川叔叔穿越数年光阴回到很久很久以前。大魔术师一家三口是不会褪色的记忆，旧照片光彩明艳，视网膜上留下的残影逐渐幻化为两个相似的少年。

小镇不再古朴，人们越来越懂得享受生活。宽阔公路注入活水，湍流上长出桥樑，那边急匆匆的步伐明显是大城市逃出来喘口气的上班族。

世界的面貌转变不留情面，人是如此，山海亦然。

工藤新一对这里唯二的记忆相当深刻——尤其是后面那次，在所有尘埃落定以后。黑羽快斗谈起往事能讲上三天三夜，好像这些年来没人陪他讲话似的。两人交换着小时候干过的蠢事，比如黑羽贪玩爬到树冠顶层，却惧高而卡在上头长达一小时，那时候有人让他闭眼尽管往下跳。

森林线往后推了好几里，开发的痕迹将旧日景象一一抹去。黑羽说地随意，工藤却听懂了那个男人是谁，想来这高空救援的本领也是祖传的。

他们随着荒草覆盖的路径走到树林深处，黑羽快斗指给他藏在枝桠间的房樑，只留下主架构，想像中搭建其上的树屋小得作鸽舍都勉强，住一个小孩倒是绰绰有馀——黑羽究竟养了几只鸽子他没数过，但对方表示没有给每只鸽子应有的空间是对这些生命的不尊重。

唔……那起码要一间豪宅来养吧。

天色渐深，夏夜的山林里似乎很适合各类童话——透明的萤光妖精、草木幻化而成的生灵，如果有溪，必定能找到鸦头人身的河童。

滞闷的热度随着日落消散，鼻腔里是植被、乔木寡淡的清香。生着稀疏杂草的窄路歪歪扭扭一直延伸到看不见的尽头，最后没入土壤，脚底下早已不知爬升了几百公尺，甚至连萤火虫都开始于黑暗中冒头，拼凑成一块块破碎光斑。前方视野开阔起来，后半段路是黑羽带他走过的，如今侦探也能在满目荒野中辨别出正确方向。

又走到这里了。

“会冷吗？”

工藤新一捉住对方微凉的指尖，用掌心将它们摀热。黑羽快斗生来就怕冷——也许因为他生在夏至——摆平组织后似乎更怕了。长期紊乱的作息加之身体大大小小的创伤，就是身体素质再好、再年轻也会落下病根。他们就是两个伤痕累累的人窝在一起，用共同经历和出生入死培养出的感情互相取暖，从身到心都习惯了对方的存在。在严寒冬季里一起哀嚎旧伤的疼痛，以此为心照不宣的借口赖床、索要彼此。

侦探想给他多披件衣物，黑羽就顺势低下头，倒像主动依偎入怀里似的。他本人并无此意，却不妨碍此情此景罕有得令人心颤。

乖顺的男朋友太难得了，凌厉眉眼都变得可爱起来。

好想吻他。

荒郊野岭，举目望去找不到第三个人。工藤新一缓下动作，就着姿势抬手将对方按向自己，在陡然错愕的目光里贴上那对薄凉唇瓣，直到它们也泛起温暖色泽，再压着后脑勺一点点加深这个吻。没有人看得见。他想。

没有人。

世俗眼光此刻都抛下悬崖。一路磕磕绊绊过来还需要害怕什么呢，他们已经——已经足够幸运。

凝滞的风破开，朝着身侧袭捲而来。工藤新一揽着黑羽快斗，如以往无数次月色底下的身影般纵身跃入高空。只是今夜无月，长空如洗，唯一的朦胧雾色是光害杰作，几光年外的古老光束也穿不透，也许有些不完美。

怪盗要如从前般抱着侦探多少有些勉强，恢复原身的工藤将黑羽捧在掌心倒是游刃有馀。虽说如此，这六十公斤却是六十公斤鸽羽组成的重量——用手掂量时没什么，但当看清了本质，便明白如果不用力将对方抓紧就会飘散。

自由还是不羁？只知道他仍旧没变。钻石如何打磨都是同一颗钻石，差别在加倍耀眼。

侦探有些新奇地感受着怪盗视角，近海的船只三三两两在海面摇晃。码头点亮稀疏的光作指引，自己恍惚间成了脱轨班机，顺着红蓝交错的警示灯和无休止的尖鸣落脚。迷失、惶惑，在对方撑起的世界才能分得角落驻足。

明白对方善良到不可能加害于任何人后，江户川几乎是本能地依赖起怪盗。他战战兢兢撑过了一年亡命般隐姓埋名的生活，精神紧绷得彷彿到处都被组织渗透。突然遇到这么个不用操心，关键时刻又靠谱的宿敌，简直是一剂强心针。

怪盗基德是无所不能的。即使被扔下飞行船也不必担心，他总有办法在残缺的舞台上演奇迹。

其实远没有看上去那样轻松。生理上的硬性要求外心理也承受极大压力， 万尺之下是层叠巨浪还是柏油沥青都不重要，他手中掌握着鲜活的生命。

工藤新一紧了紧手臂，风剧烈鼓动心跳，血液在皮肤下怒张翻湧。现在才觉得离所谓都市传说更近了些，原来那时是抱着这般心情，原来这场双向追逐早在那么远以前就开始了。

是自己太迟钝还是对方做得太隐晦？

该庆幸自己年轻气盛思虑不周，蒙着眼玩乙女，瞎点一通竟然好感满值顺利攻略。像儿时红白机里接水管的游戏，有那么多岔路可供选择，却终要通向同一种结果。该用命运来阐述吗？

侦探想起作为江户川趴在对方怀里的日子，鬼使神差地问：“你说我什么时候能看到小快斗？”

“说什么胡话……你变成柯南把头发揉乱就是了！”

“那怎么能一样啊——”

黑羽撇过头错开工藤的视线，把自己红透的脸藏起来。又嗅到恋人身上沐浴过的清香，好像回到几小时前冒着蒸气的浴池，而侦探的手还在那要命的地方作乱。

他想表达的是那个意思吗？是吗？？

浑浑噩噩地，脑子里一团乱，不太知道自己在想什么了。黑羽漫无目的看着不如东京喧哗的夜景，突然开口：“新一，不要跟我抢求婚。”

“啊？”

“我想了那么久，可不能作废。”

“……那我们一人一次。”

“我看到你口袋的东西了。”

“笨蛋，不要讲出来啊！你不是也一直带着吗！”

他们随着祭典第一束烟火绽放而降落，在人群背后拥吻，谁也没闭眼。火光映照在冷色调的瞳仁里，空气也烧得温暖干燥。

——————

*看过一篇科学分析怪盗的滑翔翼，数据由此而来，我没有考证


End file.
